1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a diamine. It specifically relates to a process for preparing a diamine which contains a pentafluorosulfanylbenzene moiety.
2. Description of Related Art
Diamines have shown their utility in the formation of many polymers. Examples of these polymers include polyimides, polyamides, and epoxies. The properties of these polymers are often dependent on the diamine which is used to make the polymer. By the present invention, a process was developed to make a diamine containing a pentafluorosulfanylbenzene moiety.